The Three Mistakes
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: Who is the chosen one? Will this change everything? Is Dumbledore really a good person? Or is he just a heartless person who wants fame? Is it only Tom Riddle or known as Lord Voldemort the only person who realizes this? Who is the hero? Who is the villain? Would the phrase 'Everyone makes mistakes' change the world? Read and see... (Now a One-Shot)


**_Story:_**_ The Three Mistakes_

**_Summary: _**_Who is the chosen one? Will this change everything? Is Dumbledore really a good person? Or is he just a heartless person who wants fame? Is it only Tom Riddle or known as Lord Voldemort the only person who realizes this? Who is the hero? Who is the villain? Would the phrase 'Everyone makes mistakes' change the world? Read and see..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I know that the wrong-boy-who-lived plot has been used many times, and I know that the names of the OC 'Henry' has also been used many times, please blame my creativity which sucks at making names if you have a problem of the name 'Henry.' But finally may I say, Harry Potter and any other characters that you may know / heard of, or anything that you recognize does not, may I say, belong to me, but to JK Rowling, and others / authors... which I can not may I say remember who they are. (As I have read too many fanfictions, books, remember every single author / writer that wrote it.) (I've think I've put too many may I...)_

**_Warning:_**_ May have minor swearing included, may not. I don't think in this chapter there is much violence so this is rated in between K+ and T (Closer T than K+), however later chapters may be T and minor swearing and maybe a bit of violence. And may I also very bad grammer and spelling errors, which I have unsuccesfully failed to know about for now, if you spot any please tell me, and I'll add another more 'bad grammer and spelling error' to my overwhelming list, which I have not been able to keep track of. _

**_Rated:_**_ K+ - T (Nearer T than K+.)_

**_A/N:_**_ Enjoy and read, this is a rewrite if you have read my earlier version, and I have also rewrote this chapter, and... have I mentioned about my spelling errors? I believe I have, so... start reading. _

**_A/N 2: _**_I've decided to make this a one shot and changed the name from 'Harry Potter: Chosen One?' to 'The Three Mistakes'. And I've changed the summary slightly as well, and I've changed some parts of the story. _

* * *

><p>A certain dark lord smirked; everything was going as he planned; death eaters were all around the country having attacks. He remembered the prophecy that a trusted spy had heard which led him to where he currently was; Godric's Hallow. The prophecy that would change the world, he still remembered those 3 lines. <em>"The dark lord must find the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord to change the world into a better one… If the Dark Lord fails, the world will fall into imbalance, and neither can live whilst he survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" <em>This directed him to 3 boys, technically a toddler and 2 babies; Neville Longbottom, Henry Potter and Harry Potter. It could have been Longbottom, however if his sources were correct… Longbottom was born a day before the seventh month died, so… the most likely person would either be Henry Potter or Harry Potter.

He headed up the path, he felt the entire spells, curses and wards protecting the cottage failed and faded away, he continued to move quickly to the Pottage cottage, "Depluso." He whispered, and the stupid door blasted into small specks of dust. Not a piece could have been seen from human eye.

"_LILY, _TAKE THE BOYS AND RUUUNNNN." James called over his shoulder, whilst he quickly fiddled to get his wand into the dueling position; right foot forward, left foot back, body turned sideways, wand in right hand.

"I only want the boys, move, or elssse." The dark lord threatened in hisses, he really didn't want to, he never wanted to kill anyone; he only wanted to change the world into a better one, no one ever understood, but… if he was forced to… he would have to curse Potter Sr.

"No… NEVER. Not over my dead body, I'll come back and kill you if you touch a hair of my sons." James shouted to him, feeling terrified on the inside, but on the outside, he had a brave mask on, he had a heart Gryffindor after all, and the auror training he got from Moody went into hiding had done James some good.

"Be careful what you asssk." The dark lord reluctantly replied. "Ssstupefy." He hissed out, a fight was not needed; only a stunning spell and James fell unconscious. Voldemort glided up the stairs carefully, a lot was on his mind. He opened the first door, bookshelves, the library? He opened the second door, a king bed. He then opened the third door, he felt no need to blast any of the doors open, huddled in a corner hoping not to be seen was the muggleborn, the dark lord disliked the word mudblood unlike public belief, and inside the cradle was the toddler and baby. "Girl, move assside, I only need your boysss." He again hissed.

"No… not… my… boys… take… me… instead." A sob was let out from the muggleborn, not so Gryffindor, just very stubborn, thought the dark lord amusedly.

"SSSTUPEFY." The 'magic' word to simple unconsciousness. He pulled the muggleborn to the side, whilst examining the boys. Harry Potter was three and had messy, midnight-black hair with bright emerald eyes, and had a spark of strange smart glint in his eye. Henry Potter was 1 and had auburn, again messy hair, however with dull hazel eyes. Whilst the dark lord had been examining them, Harry had stepped out in front of his brother, shielding Henry from the 'strange, mysterious, dark' man. "Avada Kedrava." Said Voldemort softly, going very soft for the toddler he full-heartly regretted to kill, it was also a waste of the toddler, never getting to grow up, never existing in the world again, going to where the dead went. But instead of dropping dead from the curse, a slight faded, golden shield appeared in front of Harry. The curse rebounded, and hit the shield, recasting it towards Voldemort. With his quick reflexes, he apparated away; cursing how stupid he was, he remembered the first line. _"The Dark Lord must find the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord to change the world into a better one." _The important word was **_find _**not kill; it was to **_find _**the one, he had failed, the second line has fallen into action; the world has fallen into imbalance, the only thing he didn't want, it was all Dumbledore's fault, he had painted Voldemort as a murderer when Dumbledore was one himself. Believe it or not, Voldemort had never murdered nor had he hated muggles, he had only disliked them but not to the level of death. Failing was the second mistake that happened to do with the boys. The first one was giving the job, secret keeper, to Peter Pettigrew. The third mistake would happen soon, and by the hands of Albus too-many-names Dumbledore, the supposing Light Lord.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_I've made this a one-shot._

_And if I get this correctly:_

_Depluso means banishing spell. _

_Thanks! Read and Review!_

_-BlackJackBJ._


End file.
